Untitled If anyone can think of something tell me!
by Blood Angel
Summary: What happens when Yuki's fav singer comes for a visit? Poor Shu-chan feels left out! Awww... Pairings: Y/S (^_^) Warnings: yaoi (duh!) OC, OOC (maybe) Please R&R!!


**Disclaimer:** Nope. Don't own it. Wish I did, just like every other normal Gravi fan out there… though… who says I'm *normal*? ^_~ All I own is Akuma-chan. Yup, she's of my own creation so nobody take her! Like anyone would want her anyway…

**Pairings:** Yuki/Shuichi (duh! ^_^) Might be a lil' secret one in the end though.  Never know! ^_~,V.

**Warnings:** Yaoi. (Well duh! It's Gravitation! If you don't know what yaoi means you shouldn't be here!) OC, maybe OOC.  My bad attempts of humor… Um…I think that's about it… 

**Synopsis:** Simple.  Yuki's been listening to his favorite pop singer ever since he got the c.d. and poor Shu-chan feels left out! Aww… What happens when Yuki's fave singer comes by for a visit??  And what about Shuichi? Dum dum dum…

**What?? Akuma's in this fic as well???? (for those of you who have read my Weiss fic _Another Form of Words_):** What you say? Akuma's in this one too? Nope. She aint the same one.  For one thing, this Akuma doesn't have the same last name.  It's Riku meaning…last time I checked shoreline…or was it ocean? Correct me if I'm wrong and I'll change it.  Akuma from Weiss' last name is Hintoe meaning Fire in Jap…I think :p.  Another thing is that they look totally different! Riku has brown eyes and green hair.  Hintoe has golden eyes and shoulder length black hair.  Anyway, Riku's a total punk.  Hintoe's just…well…Hintoe. She's kinda unique I guess.  A bit like Raven (_Warriors of Another World_) Catch my drift? So. They're different people sharing the same first name, s'all.  I was too lazy to think up another name for Riku… -_-* lazy me… ^_~.

Note: Well, another fic! Oh my! I just keep writing and writing don't I? Too bad it's not just for one story though.  Wonder how I'm gonna finish them all? I've got 6 stories going now! Anyway, I made this story during school actually.  During boring history… :p. Actually it was inspired by a picture I drew of Akuma Riku during history.  Yup, I got a pic of Akuma and it's really good if you ask me! Not colored but s'ok.  If you want to see it, I'll be happy to send it to you…if my scanner will work that is… But you've gotta email me to do it or write down your email address in a review… if you want.  Well, here we go! First chapter! Bit long…

**Untitled **(If anyone thinks up a name for me, email me k!)

_By: Blood Angel Raven Asgard_

Riku Akuma sat there in a passenger seat with her feet prompted up against the seat in front of her.  A soft tune could be heard from the silver clip-on earphones that she was wearing.  She started to hum along with it as she flipped the page of the book she was reading.  Two bold words appeared on the blank page reading: 'The End'.  She sighed and gently closed the paperback book and laid it on the seat beside her.  She looked at it for a while, studying the shiny golden Japanese characters.  

            "Yuki… Eiri…" she said slowly then turned away to the circular window beside her.  The sky was a pale blue color with wisps of cotton clouds.  She peered down from the airplane window at the tiny streets below.

            The song she was listening to suddenly changed to a slower one. This was her favorite.  Akuma started to hum along with the soft slow rhythm, but then she found herself singing along with her favorite Japanese singer.  Her voice in perfect tune, as she closed her eyes and drowned in the soothing music.

            "Echem.  Akuma-sama? We have arrived. Would you like to rest at the hotel now? Or go to the studio?" the ruff yet familiar voice asked her.  Akuma opened her eyes as she said in perfect English.

            "Thank you Patrick.  Let's…go to the hotel."

***

            "YUUUUUKIIIII! Yuki! Yuki! Yuki! Tadaima Yuki! I'm home!"  There was a cloud of smoke and the beating of feet as Shindou Shuichi ran to his lover's workroom where he knew he'd be… but he wasn't there… Shuichi ran to the bathroom.  The bedroom.  The kitchen.

            "Yuki?" There was no response.

            "YUKI?!" He tried again but still… nothing.  Shuichi fell to his knees as his head dropped.  Crystallized tears gathered in his eyes threatening to fall. 'He left me.  He left me again… Why? Did he leave me?'

            "YUKI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Shindou yelled outraged.

            "I'm right here, baka."  A deep stern voice sounded from in front of him.  There stood, his grace, Yuki Eiri.  He looked down at Shuichi annoyed.  

            "What do you want?" he asked.  Shuichi clung to his legs and almost made him fall over.

            "I called for you.  You didn't answer. I thought you left me… again." Shuichi sobbed into Yuki's clean dark blue sweat pants creating large wet stain.  Yuki rolled his eyes and picked up his boyfriend gently, turned around and headed back to living room.  Shindou sniffed a bit then followed him.

            Eiri sat on the couch with his eyes gently closed.  The silent breeze that came from the open porch doors ruffled his hair, blowing it into his face.  Shuichi walked towards him and sat beside him quietly.

            "What are you doing?" he asked curiously after a while.  Yuki didn't respond for moment, then he picked up an album case and handed it to Shindou.  Shindou took it carefully and observed.  On the cover, a large smirking face of a girl looked up to him.  Her light brown eyes shining with mischief and her teal greenish hair tied up in a high tight ponytail.  In the ponytail you could barely see another small piece of hair that was left out, wrapped in a long black and white cloth matching her bandana. (*1* - if anyone knows what it's called please tell me or email me! I dunno what it's called! For you who watch Sailor Moon SS, it's kinda like what Seiya, Taiki, or Yaten Kou's hair looks like. And for those of you who play Blood Roar 2 it's like Long the tiger's hair. PLEASE TELL ME!!)  Her bangs were held up by a ebony and white bandana.  She had a bandage on her left cheek and more bandages on her clenched fist.  She wore a dark blue shirt and black vest left open on top.  She was holding a guitar in her other hand.  Just your average big city bad girl.  Shindou looked at the title.  Devastating.  That's when he noticed the black earphones on Yuki's ears.

            "You're listening to this again?  It's all you've been doing since you got this!"  Shuichi exclaimed as he waved his hands above his head.  Yuki's eyes widened a bit.

            "Careful with that!" he snarled as he snatched the album case from Shuichi.  "You might scratch it…"  Shuichi's eyes became chibi-like and tear up.

            "It's not fair…" he pouted.  "You never listen to my album all day long."  Yuki turned to him.

            "That's because your lyrics suck." He said simply.  Shuichi looked a bit offended.

            "And your saying her lyrics are better?"  Yuki nodded.

            "But Yuuuuuuuki-san!!!"  Shuichi complained.  Yuki closed his walk men and took off his earphones.  He placed them on Shuichi's ears and turned the c.d. to a specific track.

            "I'm going to bed." He said as he pushed play on the c.d. player.  Shuichi leaned in for a goodnight kiss but Yuki was gone.  The song started to play a melodic rhythm, but just before the girl started to sing her lyrics Shindou shut the player off.  He took off the earphones rather hard and threw them onto the coffee table right beside the album case.  Shindou stalked off disappointed.  All Yuki ever did now a day was work and listen to that cursed c.d. of his.  What did she have that he didn't?

            Shuichi peered into the doorway of their bedroom to find that Yuki was already asleep.

***

Next Day

            Shuichi sat a large fluffy couch-like chair pretending to listen to one of Sakano's many ramblings. He stared at a random part of the table in front of him, depressed.  Hiro looked over at him concerned as Sugura snored beside him.  Apparently, he had fallen asleep a while ago.

            "Is something wrong Shu-chan?" he asked gently.  Shuichi shook his head.

            "I know something's wrong Shuichi, you can't hide it from me."  Shuichi didn't respond.

            "It's about Yuki-san isn't it?"  Shuichi glanced at him before returning to staring at the table.  'Jackpot' Hiro thought silently.  

            "So, did you get in a fight again or something?"  He got a quiet 'no' for a response.

            "C'mon Shu-kun.  You know you can tell me."  Hiro pushed.  Shuichi looked at shoes under the table before replying.

            "Yuki's-" he stopped abruptly in mid sentence and ran to the closed door pressing his ear against it.  Sakano didn't seem to notice that no one was listening to him and just kept rambling about.  Hiro walked over to Shuichi completely confused.

            "Shuichi? What are you do- mrph!"  Shuichi's hand shot up to Hiro's mouth and clamped over it placing his other hand to his lips.

            "Shhhhh! Listen!"  Hiro obediently pressed his ear against the door next to Shindous and listened.  There was silence for a few moments.  Then, if you listened really well, you could have heard a soft humming noise and the patting of feet.  The humming grew louder as did the feet.  Hiro pressed his ear harder against the door as the humming was close enough to form into words.  Someone was singing in the hallway.  Obviously.  Hiro pulled away from the door but felt himself being pressed back against it by Shuichi.  

            "Listen more." He whispered.  Hiro did so.  He could only hear it faintly but he noted that it was girl.  So what?  A girl was singing in the hallway, big deal.  Probably just one of those young secretaries or something.  But then he heard it.  The words registered in his head as the voice grew nearer.

"Orenji iro tsuki yoru ga kuruto, kimi no koto o omoi dasu, kakko tsuketa ore no serifu wa hoka no dare knao serifu de.  Fui ni miageru shiruetto, kimi no yokogao o terashita awai hikari wa, ima demo…"  Hiro blinked.  He recognized those lyrics… they were the lyrics to 'In the Moonlight'.  He turned around to see a fuming Shuichi.  His eyes widened a little.

            "Shuichi? What's wrong?"  With fire in his eyes Shuichi replied with gritted teeth,

            "She's. Singing. Our. Song!" he started going for the door.  Hiro stopped him.

            "So? It's probably just a fan, no reason to be so worked up!"  Shuichi pushed passed him.

            "Only Yuki and I can sing that song! It's OUR song!"

            "Um… Shu-san? Hiro-chan and I sing backup…" Sugura said out of nowhere.  Shuichi looked back at him with a thoughtful look.

            "Your right," but then he glared and stormed to the door. "but that doesn't count!" He threw it open and looked around, flinging his head like a wild dog.  Complete with the growls and barks. (^_~,V.)

            "Wow…heel boy." Someone said casually to his right.  Shuichi glared but found no one there.  He felt a tap on his left shoulder and he looked up.           Smiling down at him stood a tall lithe girl.  Her hand was on her hip in a casual position that fit with her voice perfectly.  She lifted her sunglasses off her eyes revealing light honey-brown eyes that glittered teasingly at him and smirked at him.  Her light emerald hair falling over eyes before she took a hand and pushed up her black and white bandana.  A guitar case was slung over her shoulder.  Shindou's eyes widened as he spotted a small white patch covering the girl's left cheek.

            "It's you!" he said as he teetered a bit and fell over unconscious.  The girl's face scrunched up.

            "Ooo…that's gotta hurt!"

***

            "Yoo hoo! You 'k kid?"  Shuichi could hear a faint little voice arise.   Where was he? Every thing was so dark. Then he realized… his eyes were closed.  'No wonder…' he thought as his eyes shifted behind his eyelids before opening completely.  He could see figures standing over him.  His eyes were still a bit glazed over so he couldn't make it out.  When his eyes adjusted and cleared he noticed the face peering down at him…a face only barely brushing his nose to its.  

            "Ahhhhhh!" he screamed as he scrambled away knocking the person above him over and crash into a table, or something…  

            "HELP! KID MOLESTER! KIDNAP! RAPE! SOMEBODY HELP ME!!" he shouted at the top of his lungs waving his arms and legs around frantically.  Two pairs of strong hands held him but he just kept moving, their screams drowned by his.  But then, he recognized one.

            "Shuichi! Calm down! No one's trying to rape you! Stop moving!" it was Suguru's voice and he stopped abruptly.  He opened his scrunched eyes and looked around.  Suguru and K were trying desperately to hold him down and Sakano stood behind K.  He looked down and realized he was sitting on a couch in 'Bad Luck's' conference room.  And then he spotted Hiro helping someone up.  

            "Hello to you too…" he could hear her mutter as the girl stood with the help of Hiro.  She picked up the chair that she had crashed into before making her way towards Shuichi.  It was that girl.  That girl in the hallway.

            "It's you!" he pointed to her.  The girl lifted a thin eyebrow and cocked her head to the side.

            "I've…noticed…" she said, looking a bit confused.  K walked over to her and placed his hand on her shoulder as everyone followed him with his or her gaze.

            "Everyone, I'd like you to meet Riku Akuma.  My brother (*2* – just pretend k?) is her manager."  Hiro leaned back in the chair he had sat in.

            "I've heard of you.  I've heard your songs, they really strike the heart.  You're that #1 solo artist in China and #2 competing with Sakuma-chan in America, aren't you?"  Akuma smiled at him and blushed a bit…just a bit.  

            "Well, yeah.  I try, and thanks." She said sheepishly rubbing the back of her head nervously.  Suddenly there was a loud thud and a strangled cry as Akuma was tackled landing roughly on the ground, pinned.  Shuichi growled down at her as he grabbed the collar of her vest, his eyes blazing.  She smirked up at him.

            "Whoa there little man! Feisty aren't ya? We just met, don't you think we should get to know each other a bit more before you jump me like that?" she winked as she rubbed her hips against his suggestively. "But if you're so eager…" she snickered as he let go of her and got up.

            "What's gotten into you this time Shu-kun?" Suguru sighed as he waited for the answer.  Shuichi looked over at him and pouted with his arms crossed.  His eyes welled up with tears, large and chibi-like.

            "Yuki's been listening to 'her' all week long and he has no time for me." He pouted with the cutest eyes.  Akuma shrugged and smiled.

            "Glad I got another fan."  Suddenly the phone rang and everyone jumped.  Sakano picked it up. 

            "Oh Kami-sama! That scared me half to death!" breathed Hiro as he clutched his heart breathing hard.  Sakano turned to face Shuichi as he hung up the phone.

            "Shindou.  Yuki said he'd be here in 5 minutes to pick you up for your date." A pig-like squealing sound came from Shuichi as he jumped up and down excitedly with dreamy eyes.

            "Yuki! Yuki! Yuki! Good-bye everyone!" with that he rushed out the door leaving his jacket behind, in a thick cloud of smoke.  Everyone coughed as the smoke subsided.

            "Shin…dou? As in…Shindou Shuichi? As in, romance writer Yuki Eiri's boyfriend? As in…lead singer of…BAD LUCK!?!?!?" screeched Akuma, her eyes wide with excitement.  K nodded.

            "Why didn't you tell me?!" she yelled at him before grabbing Shuichi's jacket and hurriedly left the building in a cloud of smoke after Shindou.

            "SHINDOU! WAIT FOR ME! I WANT AN AUTOGRAPH!!!"  as the smoke subsided again, everyone sweat dropped looking at the open door in which the two famous singers had left.

            "I'd take it that…she's a big fan?" blinked Hiro.

TBC…

**Note:** Yeah… note from me again… So, wadda ya think? Any good? Should I continue this? Please review! Even one would be nice…  If you didn't get it, I'm glad to explain whatever… just be specific in the part you don't get and I'll tell you.  For one thing… Yeah, Akuma just so happened to be Shuichi's #1 fan.  I actually like Yuki better but oh well. And if you want my pic of Akuma, just mail me!


End file.
